Mother Mayhem
Overview Mother Mayhem is a Praetorian Earth archvillain, the Praetorian counterpart to Primal Earth's Sister Psyche and Aurora Borealis. Heroes face her: * on the Check out the asylum mission from Maria Jenkins. (Levels 45-50) * on the Stop Mother Mayhem mission from Maria Jenkins. (Levels 45-50) * on the Defeat Mother Mayhem and activate key mission during the Faathim the Kind Task Force. (Levels 45-50) __Toc__ Background Description This twisted psion is Tyrant's closest advisor and possibly his biggest threat as well. She is organized and has large numbers of minions she has driven to her particular brand of insanity in her special asylums. Overview History Shalice Tilman is the most powerful psychic in the world and the pioneer behind the revolutionary Seer Project. Known throughout the Praetorian Empire as Mother, Tilman devoted her life to taking care of others. When a freak accident involving an unstable psychic killed Shalice Tilman, the world mourned her death. Courageously, her colleague, Aurora Borealis, took Shalice's consciousness into her own, saving the woman beloved throughout the world. Together the two women can do more to help the world than they ever could apart. With their psychic powers combined, Mother has saved the lives of countless psychics, helping them to become Seers. In turn, these Seers help prevent crime by detecting criminal intent and alerting the authorities before harm can be done. Under Mother's loving eye Praetoria remains a utopia: safe, secure, and pure of thought. :Taken from official bio. Full History Born during the Hamidon Wars, Shalice Tilman had tremendous innate mental powers. The sheer volume of refugees crammed into the confines of Praetoria City left Shalice, a telepath, a very confused young girl. At first, she was checked into a hospital, but it didn't take long for the doctors there to discover that she had a psychic gift. They sent young Shalice to a government-run facility for the gifted where she would learn to use her powers in the ongoing war against the Devouring Earth. The war would end before Shalice was ready to join the Praetorian Guard. She had already earned a nickname among the staff for her particularly potent telekinetic powers: Little Miss Mayhem. When President Cole was elected emperor and dissolved the old governments, Shalice knew that he would need strong allies in the years to come, and she wanted to be one of them. Cole instantly recognized the value of Ms. Tilman's abilities. He brought her on as his personal advisor, using her to uncover traitors and enemies during the changing of the guard. Under Shalice's watch, the transition to the new government went smoothly. At the young age of 22, Shalice Tilman was rewarded a Praetorship for her efforts--the youngest to achieve such an honor. As Praetor, Tilman reformed the psychiatric hospitals of the world. Her treatments rehabilitated hundreds of thousands of people who would otherwise have been forgotten in the aftermath of the wars. With the help of an old classmate, Aurora Borealis, she founded the Seer Project, in which unstable psychics underwent treatment that not only saved their lives, but also enabled them to contribute to society. It was during the treatment of one such individual that tragedy struck. The psychic in question proved to be more unstable than originally believed. During treatment, the patient's psychic abilities lashed out, killing several staff members. Praetor Tilman sacrificed her own life to contain the psychic energy of the patient before it could do any more harm. Desperate to save her friend and mentor, Aurora bravely took Shalice Tilman's psyche into herself. The two remain merged to this day, serving as a reminder to all Praetorians about the risk unregistered psychics present to the Empire. But most importantly, Praetor Tilman has become a symbol for the devotion both women have to the Praetorian people. As protector of the innocent, healer of the sick, and nurturer of the weak, Praetor Tilman is now known by a new name, a new title that embodies her essence: Mother. :Taken from official bio. Character Stats * Secret Identity: Shalice Tilman/Aurora Borealis * Occupation: Praetor of Health * Affiliations:Mother of Mercy Psychiatric Hospital, the Seers * Archetype: Dominator * Powersets: Mind Control/Psionic Assault * Height: 5' 6" * Weight: 115 lbs. * Eyes: Brown * Hair: Purple * Distinguishing Marks: None :Taken from official bio. Gallery File:Mother_Mayhem_by_David_Nakayama.jpg| See Also Mother Mayhem's Praetorians profile for a list of her powers Category:Archvillains Category:Praetorians Category:Archvillains